Remember Me
by readingmama
Summary: A angsty one shot about a Bella with no memory and the hot young doctor trying to help her find it.


**A/N- Hey everyone, I hope you like my one shot. I have a cold and didn't feel like working on my other story with it, so here is something for you to read until my next chapter is ready for THE AFFAIR. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

The room around me looked vaguely familiar, even though it appears that I have been staying here a while. The white walls, the single dresser with vanity mirror, a single bed with a small table beside it, they all seem cold. I guess I am here alone. I pull myself out of bed

I notice a yellow piece of paper stuck to the lampshade beside my bed.

_Your name is Bella_

Strange, I didn't realize that I didn't know that until I read it. Bella. Seems like a nice enough name. I could be Bella. I wondered what else I had forgotten. Where was I from? Who were my family? Where is my family? I couldn't produce an answer for any of it and I felt a little panicked.

I sat up in my bed. Was it my bed? I threw the covers off of me. I looked down at the plain white nightgown I was wearing. I don't remember putting it on. Did someone dress me? I stood up out of the bed. Another yellow sticky note greeted me on the wall.

_Your Memory Sucks_

So that explains it, I chuckled to myself. But it didn't help the panic inside me. I looked around hoping for pictures or something of my life. Anything that might jog my memory. That was when I noticed that there were sticky notes everywhere.

_Your favorite color is green_

_You love pasta_

_You bite your lip when you are nervous_

I paused and release my lip from between my teeth. Whoever had written these for me seemed to know me very well. Maybe I have flashes of memory and I wrote them for myself.

_You're very clumsy_

_Your Dad's name is Charlie_

_Your Mom's name is Renee_

_You are an only child_

I could spend all day reading about myself. Apparently I liked books and was a fan of the classics. I couldn't figure out how my memory worked but I could remember the name Jane Austin but nothing about myself.

I noticed another note on the vanity mirror.

_Look inside the top drawer_

Inside was a notebook. I pulled it out and opened it.

_August 12, 2009_

_Bella, _

_You have lost your memory. There was an accident that caused this. You were out late and you fell asleep at the wheel. The doctors don't know if it is permanent but currently you have been this way for 6 months and twelve days. _

_Please come back to us. _

_The ones who love you. _

August 12. I wondered when this note was written. I looked around to see if there was a calendar or a clock to check on, but there was nothing.

I reached for the door; unsure if I wanted to venture out into the world I knew nothing of. It was clear to me now that I was in a hospital of some sort. I wonder if they lock me in.

The door handle turned and a young lady entered. She was very pretty, petite with short black hair and large eyes. If she would have had pointy ears I would have guessed that she was a fairy and I was in the Looney bin.

"Good morning Bella" she said in a singsong voice.

"Good morning….."

"Alice" she said and pouted slightly before regaining her smile.

"Alice. Sorry" I said hoping I didn't upset her too much.

"It's okay," she said, "its to be expected"

We stood there for a moment; she was staring at me in a way that made me very uncomfortable. It was like she knew all the answers and she was trying to force them into my head with a look.

"Alice, thank you. I have it from here" a honey voice called from the door.

Alice huffed and then took a step toward me and then changed her mind.

"See you later, Bella" she said and left.

I turned to the man who entered my room. He was stunning, striking green eyes, a square cut jaw, messy bronze hair that looked like it had just had a tumble…and it was good. His body was long and lean and his arms peeking out of his scrubs told me that he took very good care of said body.

His arms also told me that he brought me breakfast. I realized that I had been ogling him and took the tray from his hands. I chanced a look up into his face to see that he had a smirk on his face. It nearly knocked the wind out of me it was so beautiful.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Edward" he replied cocking a brow.

"Okay, thanks Edward" I said liking the feel of his name on my mouth.

His face flashed a look of disappointment like Alice's had done a few minutes ago. He must bring me breakfast every morning. I felt bad for making him introduce himself again and again.

"Sorry, you must get sick of this" I commented, looking for someplace to put the tray. It seemed weird to me that there would be no table and chair if they expected me to eat in my room. I gave up and just sat on the bed with my food.

"No Bella, I'm not sick of you" he replied, running his hands through his incredible head of hair.

"You come here everyday" I said knowing that this was true even though I couldn't remember it.

"Yeah" he said excitedly, "do you remember me?"

I stared at him and willed myself to remember, because if I couldn't remember this beauteous creature before me what chance would I have remembering anything.

Defeated I replied, "no"

The smile fell from his face.

"It's okay. I just thought maybe…"

"So, do you just deliver breakfast around here or are you like my shrink too?" I asked trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Well Bella, I work with you everyday trying to help you find your memory"

"How long have I been like this?" I asked.

"6 months and 12 days" the last part came out only as a whisper.

I looked up at him. Was he the one that wrote that note? Couldn't be, it said it was from the ones who loved me. He was just a doctor here. Of course he would have the specifics of my case.

"So, how do we do this?" I asked looking at him from under my lashes. If I was totally unaware if I had a boyfriend or maybe even a husband then a little flirting couldn't be counted as cheating, right?

"Well, you can ask me questions about yourself and I will provide some answers hoping that it will help you fill in the blanks. Okay?"

"Okay" I thought for a moment. I didn't want to ask about a significant other quite yet. I didn't want to feel guilty about the desire I felt for the doctor in front of me, "how old am I?"

"26, your birthday is in September. Do you want to take a guess on the day?" he answered.

"The 5th?" I asked taking a stab in the dark.

Edward's brow furrowed again. I needed to get some of these right so I didn't have to see it again. Angels shouldn't frown.

"The 13th" he replied.

"Did I have a career before this?" I was pretty sure after six months I was fired from whatever job I might have had.

"You were a writer" he replied.

"What like a journalist?" I asked, that seemed kind of cool.

"No, a novelist"

A flash came before my eyes. It was blurry and I wasn't really sure what I was looking at.

"What was it?" Edward asked, clearly aware of my moment of almost clarity.

"I saw a woman, sitting on a chair with rose petals falling over her, I think. It was pretty blurry"

Edward's eyes lit up and I knew I got one right. I wasn't sure what was so exciting about this; it didn't feel much like a revelation to me.

"That's the cover to your book" he said proudly.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed I was a romance novel kind of girl"

"Bella, your not in to Harlequins but believe me when I tell you, you are most defiantly a romance kind of girl"

I blushed at his tone. It was sincere and it made my nether regions tingle. Maybe I did enjoy a little smut literature now and then. Maybe I could write about Edward, if I remembered him tomorrow.

"How long do I usually remember things for?" I asked him. I remembered my whole morning from the time I got up.

"Everyday it is different. The longest you have retained information is until you went to sleep. You usually start losing everything in the evening though, I think once you get tired your brain turns off and wipes the slate clean as it were"

I tried to look at the bright side. If I flirted a little or made an ass of myself I wouldn't remember it tomorrow. The idea made me bold.

"So then I won't remember tomorrow if I tell you that I think you are very sweet to sit in here with me and do this. I'm sure you are smart enough to have a better job than this. I appreciate it"

"Bella, there is no other job I would rather have"

"Do you have other patients to see?" I asked wondering how long I would get him for.

"No, just you"

"That doesn't make sense, it can't make good business sense to have one person sit in here with me all day"

"I can go if you want me to" he said looking down.

"No" I blurted, causing him to snap his head up and smile.

We talked for the morning about him and his life. I was unable to find out if he was married. His ring finger was bare but it looked as though it was just removed as he still had the indent from it. He looked lost when I asked him about it, unsure of how to answer. It must have been a painful break up as I seen his eyes tear up.

"Bella, I would like to try a little exercise with you if that is okay" Edward asked.

"Sure" I said reluctantly, I was enjoying our casual conversation and I knew if this exercise didn't go well that I would see that crease on his forehead that I was able to avoid for the last couple of hours.

He reached for my hand to help me stand up off of the bed. As soon as our hands met a jolt of pure sex shot through my hand. I couldn't remember if I had had sex before but it was clear that my body knew how to respond to an attractive member of the opposite sex.

He led me to the vanity mirror and placed me in front of it. He stood behind me and I tilted my head slightly to the side wondering what I was supposed to be looking for. The image in the mirror caught my eye and I let myself focus on it. Edward standing behind me staring at my eyes in the mirror, it looked right.

I turned around and faced him, his head bowed down to look at me. Without thinking I reached up and swept the hair from out of his eyes. Knowing that I would forget the embarrassment of a rejection, I felt bold. I reached up and pulled his face to mine kissing his lips softly.

I felt his lips smile on mine as I tried to deepen the kiss. The moment his tongue touched mine my brain exploded with images.

_Us on a beach making out in the sand_

_Holding hands on a Ferris wheel and laughing_

_Me in a white dress and Edward in a tux_

I pulled back and looked up into his face. His eyes filled with hope. Edward. My Edward. My husband.

"Edward" I said putting all my emotions into one word.

He understood and smashed his lips back into mine. He trailed kisses down my neck and over my collarbone.

"I never get you this early" he said licking and nipping between words.

Tears stung my eyes. What he has been going through for the last six months burned at my heart. To lose me every night and then fight for me again every morning, I couldn't imagine.

I pushed back from him. He looked up with hurt eyes. Hurt that I put there. He was unsure if I still remembered him. How could I forget him?

"Edward, you're free," I said biting back the tears.

"What?" he replied confused?

"You can't keep doing this. You need to find someone who can remember you everyday. You need to find someone perfect for you. Not someone who is broken"

"Bella, for me, you are perfect," he said holding my face in his hands.

"And how many times have you had to tell me that?" I cried out unable to hold it in any longer.

"Never. But I would tell you everyday because it is true" he replied.

"I've never tried to get you to leave me before?" I asked confused.

"No, I had kind of thought you found me irresistible" he smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"Bella, I could never leave you, so don't ask me to" he said suddenly serious again.

I just nodded, still trying to control my tears. Edward's arms pulled me close and cradled my body to his. He laid me down gently on the bed and curled up with me. His fingers gently caressing my face as I stared at the love in his eyes.

"I love you, Edward" I said.

"I love you too, Bella" he replied.

All too soon Edward was getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked panicked.

"Just to get your lunch" he replied, "unless you would rather eat outside today"

"When was the last time we ate outside?" I asked. While I remembered Edward and most of my life before, I still had a blank spot of my time here at the hospital.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head, "Yesterday" he said with a smile.

"Well then maybe we could just stay in here then" I said with a bit more purr than I meant.

Edward shot me his sexy smile and bolted out from the room. He was back in no time with a tray of sandwiches and what looked like Jell-O cubes.

We ate in anticipation. I had no idea how long it had been since Edward and I made love but my body told me that it wasn't recent. He had said that I never remembered him this early in the day. It made me wonder how much time we really had together each day.

"Edward" I said hoping not to kill the mood, "you said before that you never get me this early. How long do you usually get?"

The damn crease in his forehead came back and I knew that this was not going to be a pleasant answer.

"The worst days, I get fifteen minutes. The best day before today was two months ago and you were lucid for 2 hours"

"Edward, what time is it?" I asked.

"One thirty" he replied.

"So I have been here for…."

"Four hours" he said smiling.

"How long has it been since we…."

"Six months and thirteen days" he said.

"You mean we haven't….since I've been here?"

"No, we usually just don't have time by the time you remember me" he said sadly.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I said sweeping the tray off the bed, sending Jell-O cubes bouncing.

I grabbed his body and pulled it on top of me, kissing and clawing at him. His hands were gentle and his kisses loving. He always put me first, but now it was my time.

"Edward, you haven't gotten any in six months. TAKE ME" I said.

He let out a growl before slamming his lips back into mine. His body on mine was paradise; I prayed that this would be the thing that would help me not forget. That this was the trigger I needed to keep my memories.

We spent the rest of the afternoon making love. I felt confident that there was no way that I could forget this day. We went out in the courtyard for dinner.

"About time you came out" Alice said as she approached us.

"Alice!!" I said hopping up and crushing her into a hug.

"Did it take you long to remember today?" she asked breaking our hug.

"She's been here since 9:30 this morning" Edward said smiling.

Alice let out a squeal and hugged me again before turning to Edward and scolding him.

"You are lucky that she smells like sex big brother or I would have torn into you for hogging her all day"

I blushed at Alice's blunt statement, which only caused her to laugh louder. We enjoyed a nice dinner with Alice before heading back to the room. Edward's hand laced in mine was still sending me jolts.

I looked up at him and his eyes seemed sad.

"Mr. Cullen, I would expect a happier face after a day of sexing" I said teasingly.

"I just don't want it to end" he said.

I gave him a small smile. I knew that I couldn't promise him anything. I felt certain that I would remember him in the morning, but I didn't want to get his hopes up only to crush them if I didn't.

We entered the room that looked more like a prison than before. I knew that I would have to sleep alone in that bed, while my husband slept alone in ours.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Anything you want, Love" he replied.

We changed and I snuggled into Edward's arms. My eyes closing on me even thought I was fighting as hard as I could to keep them open.

"I don't want to forget" I said to Edward in a whisper.

"Love, please remember me"

"I'll try" I said as I lost my battle with sleep.

I felt my eyes drift open. The room was dark; I was awake in the middle of the night. I looked up to see a shadow by the door. I looked up at the face illuminated in the moonlight. His expression unreadable. I wanted to reach out and tell him to come to me but instead my voice betrayed me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"No one. I'll see you in the morning Bella"

One tear rolled down his face as he walked out the door. I wondered what made him so sad.


End file.
